I'll love you forever and ever
by CMCrazies
Summary: Just a Valentines day oneshot JJ/WILL !


**As much as I hate Valentines Day, I could not resist writing a one shot on JJ/WILL . So enjoy.**

**I'll love you forever and ever. **

Rolling over, JJ let out a moan opening her eyes, seeing the curtains half way open, looking over at the clock JJ saw the time, climbing out of bed, she walked down the hallway. Hearing noise from the kitchen, JJ saw Will stood, half naked.

"Why do I not wake up to this every morning?"

"Cause, the boy is normally here." Will said raising his brow.

"Speaking of our child." JJ said leaning on the counter. "Where is he?"

"Ugh, his uncles Morgan and Reid took him to the baseball field."

JJ smiled, walking round to Will, wrapping her arms around his back. "What's going on?"

Will smiled, lifting his arm over his wife. "Well, since you couldn't be here for Valentines day, and last year, you were.."

JJ sighed, looking Will in the eye.

"I thought, we could spend the whole day together, and I've got it all planned out."

"See this is why I love you."

"I love you too." Will smiled kissing her deeply on the lips. "You hungry?"

"Starving." JJ smiled, sitting down on of the chairs.

After eating, JJ headed into the bedroom to change, feeling Will come up behind her, she closed her eyes feeling his hands move along her skin. "How long we got till Henry's back?"

"Couple of hours"

Smiling, JJ turned to Will, cupping his cheeks. Kissing him deeply, she ran her hands through his hair. Smiling, Will pulled away, tracing his hand over JJ's cheek. "I love you."

JJ smiled widely, pulling on Will's shirt. " Come ere."

Laughing, Will through there bodies onto the bed, removing there clothes.

Laying in Will's arms, JJ couldn't help but smile, feeling his thumb trace her arm. "What" he said looking down at her.

"Nothing its just. Since I met you six years ago… I never thought id love anyone like I do love you."

Will smiled, wilding tilting her chin, pecking her lips. "Well I'm glad I called you to come help with my daddy's case."

"I am too." JJ said kissing him back.

As the kiss depend, they got lost in the moment.

"MOMMY, DADDY" Henry yelled running through the door.

Pulling away, JJ let out a moan. "Back to reality.

"I'll go, you better get dressed."

JJ raised her eyebrows, sitting up. Watching as Will pulled on his bottoms and top.

Walking into the living room, Will saw Morgan and Reid. "He wasn't any trouble was he?"

"Narr, he's pro." Morgan said, letting out a smile.

"Hey guys." JJ said wondering into the living room.

"Hey there Blondie, you have a fun morning."

"Yeah I did." she said looking at him. "I'm sure you did too"

/

Slipping her feet into her shoes JJ walked into the living room. "You boys done playing?"

"Pretty mommy."

"Aww thank you baby." JJ said bending down to Henry's level. "You have fun with Uncle Spence okay."

"Oh we will" Reid said walking into the room.

JJ smiled, standing back up on feet. "Well we won't be till late"

"I'm sure you won't. "

Sipping the last of her wine, JJ waited for Will to pay the bill, before grabbing her jacket.

"Thank you, for today."

"Your welcome" Will said taking hold of her hand.

"You up, for some ice cream and a walk in the park?"

"Always" JJ smiled leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Sitting on the bench, JJ took a small scoop of the ice cream tub they were sharing. "So I got you a present, but its back at the house."

"Yours is too" Will said looking at her.

"Mmmm, your too good to me."

"Well that's cause my wife needs spoiling. Everyday, of the year."

"See, id totally be lost without you."

"That ya would, baby." Will said pecking her lips.

/

Kissing Henry's forehead, JJ closed his door, kicking her shoes off in the hallway, before walking into the bedroom.

"He's finally out."

"Another nightmare?"

JJ nodded, sitting down on the bed. "So do you want your present now"

"Lets get ready for bed first, I'll go make us some tea."

JJ smiled. Grabbing her stuff to change. Five minutes later, Will walked back into the bedroom, seeing JJ laid in bed, there lamps on, and her head tied on the top of her head. Putting his cup down on his night stand, Will handed her the cup.

"Thanks babe" JJ said taking a large sip.

Picking up a little bag, JJ handed it over to Will, giving him a soft smile. Opening the box, Will took off the lid seeing a leather wallet

"Thank you." Will said giving her a quick kiss.

"Your welcome."

Pulling open his draw, Will pulled out a box, giving it to JJ. Seeing her bite down on her lip, Will couldn't help but smile.

Opening the box, JJ couldn't help but smile when she saw the diamond coated ring.

"You never got an engagement ring, so…it was my mamma's"

"Will." she said taking it out of the box.

"She always said, give to the girl ya gonna love forever."

"And ever" she smiled, looking up at him.

Will smiled, taking off her wedding ring, and slipping the ring onto her finger, along with her other ring.

"I love it."

"I knew you would."

"I'm never letting you go, ever" JJ said leaning in close. Kissing him deeply.

"Neither am I."

**THE END**

/

**So what did you think?**


End file.
